


Повелитель драконов. Возрождение.

by CoffeeCat



Series: Повелитель драконов [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, мир магии, королей и драконов</p><p>Предупреждения: аффтар курил, смотрел забор и всячески просветлялся, что пагубно сказалось на останках русского языка, болтающихся в его черепе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повелитель драконов. Возрождение.

\- ... я подвел тебя?

Вкус поцелуя Джаред сохранил. Впитал, как пересохшая губка, запомнил легкость касания, нежность губ. Сладкое обещание с оттенком крови. Единый миг он верил, что нашел, что Дженсен - его пара. За много тысяч лет, считай впервые в памяти людей, возродится Великий. И сдвинется земял, реки изменят свое течение, из океана поднимется новая суша, а истощенные рудники наполнятся вновь. Исчезнут племена и народы, смешаются и возродятся, поднимут города, напишут новую историю. Или не будет ничего, как Дженсен скажет.

Но поцелуй прервался. По сердцу дернуло - боится? Эклеси взмыл к облакам, задорный смех, совсем как у мальчишки, рассыпался сверкающим бисером по горам.

\- Взлетай, Джаред! Давай, кто первый до горизонта!

Драконом он сказочно красив - на теле все переливы заката, изящный, гибкий, как кнут, он плавает в воздухе, как летучая рыба. И Джаред понимает - все глупости, принц просто счастлив. Вот выплеснет, растратит дурной угар - лови его в полете, верши ритуал Единения.

За горизонт они не полетели. Пустое море, что Эклеси там не видел? Ему бы вверх, к обители богов. Искрящийся, в кристаллах льда, черпая крыльями холодный воздух, он спрашивал:

\- Ну почему?

Джей отвечал:

\- Здесь Мир еще не сотворен. - И упивался восторгом сияющим из восхищенных глаз.

Принц вовлекает его в сложный танец. Драконы вьются, опираясь на потоки ветра, как листья клена осенью летят. Касанья Дженсена горят как шрамы, вот здесь хвостом коснулся, там - крылом. Это пьянит, волнует кровь. Забыв о сдержанности, уже всерьез, без игр, он ловит Дженсена, сбивая посреди кульбита. Сплетаясь в жаркий ком и не заботясь о полете, драконы мнут друг дружку, пробуют на клык. От чешуи летит огонь, как брызги крови. Эклеси светится, сияет счастьем. Джаред тянется к нему - сейчас! Протянутые нити звонко рвутся. Принц выкрутился и летит к горам.

\- Смотри! Вот черт, они ее поймали!

Лететь вслед больно, Джаред на пределе. Как пытка смертника надеждой - разлука иссушает.

В дали от перевала, на пролеске, он видит обреченных беглецов. Вдвоем на лошади, а позади - орава. Их загоняют в скалы, чтобы спешить, там деться некуда, скала - считай стена.

\- Спасешь? Сестра! Прошу, я... - Надежда в хризолитовых очах, восторг и просьба, вера, что поможет.

Он мог бы жить еще примерно год, но смысл тянуть, если ошибся с парой? А не ошибся...

Он черпает энергию дракона, он знает сотню более болезненных вещей. Земля гудит, деревья ложат воинов на землю. Животные теряют разум, рвутся прочь. Еще немного напряжения сил и перед беглецами - выход в горы, свободная, широкая тропа. Охотники - раскиданы по лесу, не до угроз, остаться бы в живых.

Эклеси рвется вслед - увидеть, убедиться. Не понимая, насколько нужен, необходим как дождь, как капля влаги заплутавшему в пустыне.

Дракон ревет и бьется. Джей уговаривает - потерпи. Взлетает выше - лучше видно. И лучше - так, чем растягивать агонию внизу. Он знает - если не поймает принца, не вымолит, не выпросит слова... Он видел, как скончался Повелитель. Не хочет так же.

Дженсен нагоняет, под самым солнцем, между облаков.

\- Джей, подожди! - Кричит весь запыхавшись. - С ней - Том, я был в него влюблен...

И руки опускаются. Джареда рвет на части пламя изнутри. Ошибся. Мир тускнеет. Энергия лентами стекает с плеч. Броня слетает горстью шелухи и руки-крылья теперь просто руки.

\- Джаред! - Подхватывает аккуратно тело. - Это заклятие, стрела или же яд?

\- Не яд, Эклеси, отпусти, - не хочется тянуть. - Я не закончил ритуал. Ты будешь от меня свободен.

\- Ты не сказал!

\- Хотел дать время. Извини.

\- Получается, я все-таки... Я подвел тебя?

Он смотрит на драконью морду, в зеленые глаза горят огнем. На побледневшей шкуре - морщины заломились в складки.

\- Что ты задумал?!

Эклеси хмыкнул, сложил крылья, они летят к земле вниз головой.

\- Я не хочу жить вечно без тебя.

\- Ты найдешь...

\- Нет, - закрыл глаза, паршивец. - Спасай нас или помолчи.

\- Я не могу, Дракон уже оставил...

Улыбка Дженсена дерет его на части. Джаред изводится - желает взять себе, не отпускать, оставить рядом... Сокровище. А руки коротки.

Рывок, ребра почти сминаются в огромных лапах, Дженсен остановил падение и плавно опустился на землю. Его смех нанизан на льняные нити и собран в памяти у сердца.

\- Джаред из рода Падалеков, благодарю тебя за этот день, за Мир, за Кензи. Ты дорог мне, как ни кто другой. Согласен ли ты разделить со мной вечность и быть моим Драконом?

Джаред до слез боится поверить. Но чувствует, как тело обтекает жаром, по жилам растекается огонь, готовый поглотить. Лукавая ухмылка принца сбивает с толку.

\- Хочу, - голос словно не свой.

\- Готов ты это подтвердить сейчас же? - Эклеси, воплощение коварства, смутился, но с надеждой смотрит на него.

Принц Падалеков покраснел и лезет целоваться.

Мир дрогнул, всполошились люди, опасливо насторожились звери. Земля дрожит, готовится к грядущим переменам.

Но на тихой поляне, где забыв обо всем, ласкают друг друга Драконы, это еще долго не будет ни кого волновать.


End file.
